The front end module (FEM) of a motor vehicle includes a housing holding critical cooling components such as a radiator, an air conditioning condenser, a transmission oil cooler and a turbocharger intercooler of a motor vehicle. Many motor vehicles such as pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles may be utilized off road where rough terrain could potentially damage critical cooling components of the FEM.
This document relates to a new and improved protection device and protection assembly as well as to a method of protecting critical cooling components of an FEM of a motor vehicle from sustaining damage from mild off-road events such as may be anticipated by the user of a motor vehicle.